Santa and the Shadowhunters
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: Cassidee loves Christmastime, and she's determined to get the Shadowhunters to celebrate it properly with her. T for an not-too-bad innuendo and a teasing Isabelle. Reviews greatly loved!


Cassidee strolled to the Institute with a bounce in her step. Around her, snowflakes were gently swirling through the sky, adding to the piles of white that had been accumulating on the ground for a week. The cold air pierced Cassidee's layers of clothing, but she didn't mind a bit. The chill was a sign of winter, and winter meant Christmas. There was hardly anything in the world that Cassidee loved more than Christmastime. She began decorating her house with lights the week after Thanksgiving, and added to the decorations each day. Little by little, the charming little house was transformed into a holiday paradise.

The Institute loomed before her now, covered in snow but without any other signs of the upcoming holiday. Cassidee was disappointed in the Institute's residents, and she decided to help them show some Christmas spirit. Feeling better, she entered the Shadowhunters' domain, humming 'Deck the Halls' under her breath.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you don't celebrate Christmas," Cassidee stated, striding through the mall. Jace walked beside her, wearing a black coat with his usual black attire. Magnus was chattering happily to Alec, who looked a little sick at the sight of all the Christmas décor. Isabelle perused the furnishings with interest.

"Holidays aren't really part of Shadowhunter schedules," Jace pointed out.

"Well, we're making it a part," Cassidee declared with a glittering grin. Soon, she had purchased everything she deemed necessary to decorate the Institute properly. The little group was on its way out when Cassidee stopped dead in her tracks. "Look, look, it's Santa!" She dropped her bags on the ground and raced towards the chair holding the red-clad man. A line of children were waiting to tell him their Christmas wishes, and Cassidee got in the back of the line, her face alight with joy.

"Is she serious?" Alec asked Jace under his breath. The Shadowhunters didn't celebrate Christmas, but they knew the stories about Santa. Jace looked at his _parabatai_ with a smirk.

"She's always serious." Knowing his girlfriend well, Jace called Isabelle and Magnus over to him and Alec. "Look, she's going to call us over there and make us talk to Santa. Just humor her." As soon as he'd spoken, Cassidee was waving them over.

.

.

.

"Ho Ho Ho! What's your name, young man?" Santa asked Magnus, who was seated on his lap. Magnus told him, and the man spoke again. "What is it that you'd like for Christmas?"

"Oh, just a candy cane will do." Magnus winked at Alec, who turned red. "A long, hard candy stick that I can lick." With his innuendo stated, Magnus returned to the group, leaving Santa feeling very uncomfortable. Alec was next to go. He didn't sit, just mumbled 'I'd like for Magnus to get some modesty for Christmas' before leaving. Isabelle flounced up to the man, perching on his lap and smiling.

"I'm Isabelle. I'd like to ask for some new lingerie for Christmas." It was obvious that Santa was flustered. Isabelle continued her fun, leaning close and whispering 'my old stuff is too tight' in his ear. Santa stuttered out a reply as she left, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. Jace strode up and sat on the man's lap.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked. Jace was prepared with his answer.

"I'd like some advice." Santa raised an eyebrow. "That's my girlfriend right over there." Jace flicked his eyes towards Cassidee briefly. "She loves Christmastime. What do you think I should do to help make this her best Christmas ever?" The bearded man laughed loudly in the signature 'ho ho ho'.

"From the way she's looking at you, young man, I think you could get her a pair of socks and she'd be happy. She obviously thinks the world of you." He laughed again. "Trust me, I know, because I'm Santa Clause!" Jace nodded, then went to join the others. Cassidee bounced up the stairs to sit on Santa's lap. "What's your name, little miss?"

"I'm Cassidee!" The girl chirped.

"Well, Cassidee, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"Hmm… I'd like for Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Jace to get exactly what they asked for. It's their first time celebrating Christmas, and I want it to be special." She looked up at the man's blue eyes, trusting them wholly. "Can you please try your hardest to grant their wishes?" Santa winked.

"I'll try my best."

.

.

.

A few hours later, the Institute was completely decorated. Cassidee had made gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate for everyone, and then she'd recited some Christmas stories to them in the library. She'd even gone so far as to teach them a few carols. By eleven, Jace demanded that Cassidee go home, 'so Santa could come give her presents'. He helped the sleepy girl into her coat, mittens, hat, scarf, and boots, then he walked her home. She was half-asleep by the time they arrived.

"Jace, can't you sleep over?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes drowsily. "I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep without you." Jace chuckled, sitting her on the couch so he could remove her shoes.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. You're falling asleep right now." He unbuttoned her coat and slid it off her shoulders, leaving her in a long-sleeved knee-length red cotton dress.

"I am not," Cassidee protested, yawning again. Jace simply nodded, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her into her room. She put up no resistance when he laid her in bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. "Jace?"

"Yeah?" The boy paused at her bedroom door, on his way out. Cassidee's brown eyes, though half-closed with drowsiness, were startlingly bright in the full moon's light.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. Why would you even need to ask?" He was genuinely curious. Usually it was a given fact that Jace would at least call her, if not come see her. Cassidee blinked.

"I just want to be together on Christmas."

"We will be, sweetheart. I promise."

.

.

.

Jace arrived at Cassidee's doorstep precisely at eight in the morning with the rest of the gang in tow. Cassidee opened the door, practically glowing with delight. She leapt into Jace's arms, making him drop the pile of presents he was holding.

"Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, Jace!" She squealed, peppering his neck with warm kisses. He felt a shiver of pleasure when her lips landed on the sensitive spot where his neck met his collarbone. Before she could do it again, Jace set her on the ground. "Santa came for us! Come and see!" She led them into her living room, where a mountain of presents rested under the ornamented tree. "He left your presents with me. He probably couldn't find the Institute because of the glamour on it, but he knew I could give your gifts to you so he put them here!" She quickly distributed all the gifts from Santa, plus a few from her. Isabelle handed out the presents from the Institute residents, and then the frenzy began. Everyone tore into their gifts with fervor.

Isabelle received the lingerie she'd asked for, plus some new perfume, a beautiful necklace, a gift card for a restaurant she adored, silk pajamas, and knee-high red leather boots. Alec was given some new pairs of jeans, a shirt with an inappropriate innuendo on it—undoubtedly from Magnus—and cologne. Jace got a pair of dark sunglasses, a book he'd been looking at for a few months, a thin silver chain necklace, and a pocketknife. Magnus's presents included a few small bottles of hair dye, a membership card to the punk-clothing store nearby, a few toys for Chairman Meow, and a candy cane the size of his forearm. Cassidee received a pearl-studded hair comb, some new makeup, a large sum of money to stimulate her book-obsession, and a set of three composition books for her writing.

The Institute residents stayed with Cassidee all day, eating and laughing and having the best Christmas ever. They left around nine, but Jace stayed behind.

"I have one more present for you, Jace," Cassidee said, pulling a small gift out from the tree. Jace opened it, seeing a black iPod inside, earphones curled around it. He clicked it on and scrolled through the music list. "It's all the songs I've ever heard you say you liked. Most of them are from my iPod, because we listen to it a lot, but some of them are songs you've mentioned to me… like the pieces from _The Nutcracker Ballet_ when we went to go see it last month." Jace kissed her forehead.

"So did Santa make this the best Christmas ever?" He asked. Cassidee gave him a soft smile.

"I know Santa didn't do this. You did it." Jace opened his mouth to protest, hoping to keep his girlfriend's faith alive. She held up a hand. "I heard you come in through the back doors last night. And I recognize your handwriting on the presents." Jace swore under his breath, upset that he'd been discovered. Cassidee giggled. "It was incredibly sweet of you to do that for me, Jace."

"You deserve it." His golden eyes seared with heat and ardor. "You deserve more than a stupid Santa trick. But—"

"Shut up," Cassidee murmured, silencing him with a kiss. "All I wanted for Christmas was you."

"And you've got me," Jace replied, taking her into his arms.


End file.
